Batman's Happy Halloween
by Robin Gurl
Summary: A nine year old Dick Grayson just wants to go Trick or Treating. R and R. COMPLETED!


Batman's Happy Halloween

By Robin Girl

Disclaimer: Own no one :D promise!

11/15/07 – Betaed for spelling and grammar mistakes.

(Ok well at the end don't think I was trying to be slashy, please. In the comic they do share a bed when he is young :D and it's SO cute! )

"Bruce can't we not go on Patrol until after Halloween?" 9 year old Dick Grayson whined following Bruce Wayne down the hall ways of Wayne Manor to the Library that led down to their secret hide out. "It only comes once a year"

"Dick, criminals don't take a break for Holidays."

"How do you know?" Dick accused crossing his arms.

"Look youngster you can either stay here and pout or join me for a ride on the town." Bruce brought down the head of Shakespeare and pushed the lever. A secret panel opened revealing the bat poles. "Your choice, but make up your mind."

"Fine," Dick rolled his eyes and followed his mentor down the poles. How come being the partner of Batman meant that you couldn't do anything fun? Even when you were nine.

Batman stepped off his pole and saw Alfred dusting the grim Batcave. "Alfred, no matter how many times you dust it- it will still be dirty."

Alfred glanced up. "I know, sir. However I shudder to think what it would look like down here if I didn't at least try."

"Like a Cave?" Robin tried helpfully receiving looks from both adults. "Or maybe not." He started towards the car glancing one last time towards the poles that lead back up stairs. This year he wouldn't get to be Superman and get Candy. He would be Robin. Partner of the man who never smiled. How much fun.

"Dare I ask what is wrong with Master Dick?" Alfred sat his duster down and kept a wary eye on the usually overly excited youngster. The boy had gotten Alfred back into shape just from stealing cookies and making messes. Chasing after a nine year was hard work. Running at his age wasn't easy- but it was necessary in order to keep a well run household.

"He's just sulking because I told him we couldn't go Trick or Treating." Batman replied glancing up briefly from reading the latest information from Gordon.

"Sir, forgive me for asking but do you think it's fair to the boy?" Alfred asked quietly. He couldn't stop staring at the young boy dressed as Robin. Usually looking so happy, this time he was just hunched in the passenger seat of the Batmobile arms crossed and blue eyes looking down.

"Fair?"

"Yes, I wonder if you should take him out."

"I am Batman. I don't take kids out for Trick or Treating."

"And what about Bruce Wayne?" Alfred pushed a bit further handing dusting the dark blue cape. "Would Bruce Wayne take a young orphan out for some fun?"

Batman sighed and tried to hold in his temper. "But what if the Joker gets loose?"

"Doesn't he always, sir? This time will be no different. Only if I may, the smile on your boy's face won't be there for long. He is growing up. Why not enjoy being a father for one night?" Alfred crossed his arms. "Or at least give Master Dick a chance to remember that he has a family and that he can still be a child?"

Bruce removed his cowl and sighed glancing over his young partner. Robin did look pretty depressed. It would be fun to get candy- even if Alfred would confiscate it nearly the first second they stepped in the door- but it would be funny watching Alfred chase the boy for next three months as different amounts of candy would try to be stolen. "Dicky, come here for a moment please."

Robin had nearly forgotten he had been sulking. He glanced up startled and mumbled a yes-sir and unbuckled himself and ran over obediently. "Yes, Batman?"

Bruce knelt down and removed the little mask. "How would you like to have some fun tonight?"

"Like how?" The boy asked wide eyed.

"Like getting as much candy as your sack can hold and then coming back here and fighting Alfred for the chance to eat some of it before bed?" Bruce was answered with a tackle hug and many thank you's. "Well that's settled. But what to wear for Halloween?"

"I'm usually Superman, but...well I know how you feel about him...so...how about I be a black cat?"

"You mean a black "kitten"? Your not old enough to be a Cat."

"Ok a kitten! Come on we got the makeup! And I got one of my old leotards from our old show!! And it can't be that hard to make ears!"

"Alright, alright Dicky. Go get dressed and I'll make the ears and tail." Dick jumped up and down excitedly and started to sprint taking Alfred's stairs three at a time squealing with delight. "Alfred, we got to make a kitten costume here for a little boy."

"Can do sir."

When all was said and done Dick Grayson was standing at the door of Wayne Manor with black tights and a black leotard on. He had his white tennis shoes on- only because Alfred said it wasn't right to ruin a pair of church shoes that still had at least another month of life in them. A pair of Black Ears set on the top of his head. His nose had been painted black and his face was white with glitter sprinkled in random places. Alfred was just pinning the black and white tail on the boy's leotard. "I do say we have a kitten here." Dick meowed in response and grabbed Bruce's hand. "Ok, Alfred, we'll be back soon. Come on Kitten, lets go see if we can get some catnip before the night is over!"

It wasn't until many hours later that the front door of Wayne Manor opened again. Alfred met them at the door not at all surprised to see Dick in Bruce's arms asleep with the sack of candy dangling from his fingers. The old butler inwardly groaned. Over half of the child's make up had moved from Dick's face to Bruce's sweater. That sweater had been a gift from a very important diplomat over seas. How was he ever going to get the mess out? "I take it the treating went well?"

"Very." Bruce took one hand gently undid the fingers around the strap of the sack. It dropped with a soft thwump in Alfred's hands. "I'm going to go put him to bed."

"Very good, sir." Alfred watched them go upstairs before turning to go to the Kitchen to put away the gallon of Candy master Dick had acquired.

Upstairs Dick awoke slightly as Bruce laid him down in their bed. "Hn..Bruce?"

"Yeh, we're home youngster. Bed time for tired kittens."

Dick yawned as Bruce removed the kitty ears and the tennis shoes before covering his ward up. "Thanks for taking me out Bruce.." The nine year old whispered fighting to keep his eyes open.

Bruce smiled and kissed the boy's forehead. "You're welcome. Now go to sleep. Tomorrow you have to count all of that candy." Dick mmed and rolled over and fell asleep. Bruce sat and watched him for a bit before getting up to change into his own pajamas. Not long after that he slid into the bed with Dick and fell asleep as well.

Batman had a Happy Halloween.

End

(R and R please! HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!)


End file.
